


Early Morning Dancing

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Milan being a troublemaker and everyone else is along for the ride, Robbe is sleepy and clingy, Zoe loves her found family, Zoe's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: The flatmates have an impromptu and sleepy dance party.Zoe's POV
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	Early Morning Dancing

Someone had turned on some music, Zoe realized, thoughts slow in the low, grey light of the morning. She recognized it as a recent top 40’s ballad but couldn’t remember the artist. She hummed along quietly as she poured herself a coffee into her favorite new mug, the one with the pretty blue “Z” that Senne had bought her as part of her anniversary present.

Steam rose as she filled the coffee as high as she was able, too tired for anything less then a full cup. A second mug appeared next to hers on the counter, the red “S” on the mug complimentary to hers. She smiled as she felt Senne’s lips in her hair as he left a light kiss in her unkempt hair. She poured him a coffee, careful to leave room for his cream and sugar.

“Good morning.” She whispered, turning to give him a proper kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up into it. She giggled a bit as he set her back down and kissed her once more for good measure. 

“Morning Senne.” Milan cooed, his voice cutting through the quiet of the early morning. Zoe realized now the music was coming from his phone. She watched, amused, as Milan danced around the kitchen, collecting his breakfast from the various cupboards before he flung himself down at the kitchen table. Senne laughed a little and then kissed Zoe again before picking up his coffee with one hand and taking Zoe’s in the other.

They made their way to the kitchen table where Senne expertly pulled Zoe down onto his lap without spilling their coffees, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. She curled into his lap, putting her coffee mug down so she could wrap both arms around his broad shoulders and close her eyes for a few moments. She could feel his heart beating, soft and steady, under his thin grey Henley. Soft and steady like Senne. She smiled as his lips found her head again.

“Is there still coffee?” a voice whispered from the doorway. Zoe lifted her head and smiled as she saw Sander walk in, a soft smile on his face. She let out a giggle when she realized that Robbe was with him, hands wrapped around from behind and clutching onto Sander’s t-shirt for dear life as Sander dragged him along. Sander however seemed unfazed by the additional weight and crossed the small kitchen with ease, sliding two mugs out from the cabinet and filling each with the brown elixir.

“Baby. Coffee.” He said quietly. Robbe’s hands clutched tighter to Sander’s shirt in response and Sander’s soft chuckle floated through the quiet as he twisted a bit to land a kiss in the brown hair of his boyfriend’s head. 

Zoe watched Robbe’s hands relax and finally fall as he let go of Sander and moved out into the open space of the kitchen. He barely registered the other people in the kitchen, hair wild and eyes still heavy with sleep as he waited impatiently for something. Sander offered him the mug but Robbe shook his head and made grabby hands at Sander, who chuckled again, but seemed to understand what it was that Robbe wanted and moved so his back was up against the counter. Satisfied, Robbe stepped between his legs, wrapping his arms around Sander’s waist and burying his head into his chest. Sander took a sip from his mug, one hand wrapped protectively around Robbe's shoulders.

Zoe pulled her eyes away and noticed Senne staring at them too, a small smile creeping onto his face that probably matched the one on hers. She turned to Milan, who was also caught up in the precious display of affection, a loving smirk on his lips, much more obvious with his staring than Senne and Zoe had been. Zoe felt Senne’s grip tighten around her waist as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

“You all make me feel so SINGLE.” Milan said, playfully rolling his eyes. Without missing a beat, Senne reached out across the table to hold his hand. Milan laughed and took Senne’s hand to his mouth for a small kiss.

“Is there something I should know?” Zoe teased, looking between her flat mate and her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry Zoe. You should have know when Senne moved in that you’d have to learn to share him.”

“Robbe doesn’t have to share Sander.”

“My Sander.” Robbe said, voice muffled by Sander’s shirt. Sander laughed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s temple, soothing him.

“You don’t have to share me baby.” Sander said, whispering it for Robbe alone. Zoe could just make his words out over the music still playing from Milan’s phone, which had gotten more upbeat in the last few minutes. Zoe could feel Senne’s leg tapping a little bit as the tempo picked up. Milan must have sensed it too because he got a devilish grin on his face. It was a face that Zoe knew well. She knew it usually meant trouble.

Milan seemed to sense her apprehension because he made a big show of turning up the music, letting the bubblegum pop song playing fill the kitchen, the morning light just beginning to turn from grey to gold. He gave her another wicked smile before flying out of his seat and grabbing her from Senne’s lap, pulling her up to her feet and into a spin. She let out a breathy laugh as she was flung across the small kitchen, trying to get her feet to catch up to the rest of her body as Milan spun her this way and that way, half dancing and half just flinging her around.

Suddenly Milan’s soft hands were replaced with Senne’s rough ones and Zoe let him pull her in close so that they could slow dance, despite the catchy beat playing around them. Senne smiled down at her and squeezed her tight.

She smiled wide as they slowly turned and she caught sight of Robbe and Sander, lost in their own world. Robbe had apparently woken up enough to stand on his own and the two of them were making each other laugh with their worst dance moves, all small and slow, heavy with sleep, their silliness interrupted with frequent kissing and smiles. She swore she heard Sander tell Robbe he was "expensive" before Robbe got all soft and smiley at him. 

Left to his own devices, Milan flitted across the kitchen, giving the lip sync performance of his life, making them all laugh and cheer as he used various kitchen appliances as props for his performance.

Zoe watched Senne watching the boys and Milan and when he looked back at her, she wasted no time kissing him. She couldn’t tell if the world was spinning from the dancing or from the kiss or from the deep love she had for everyone in this room. Her found family. She looked around and decided it was the latter.


End file.
